


Once Upon A Dream

by AbsinthexMind



Series: Oh brother where art thou [33]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Brother/Sister Incest, Denial, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fear, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, Imprinting, Imprinting (Twilight), Incest, Self-Denial, Sibling Incest, Slight Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-11 07:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19529866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: Vampires, shape-shifters, and imprinting? They all sounded like fairy tale stories your mother would tell you at night. Fairy tales seem to be your new reality now as you return to La Push after being away for so long.





	Once Upon A Dream

He didn’t understand what was going on when it happened; at least he tried to deny it. But the pack did. They understood exactly what was going on when Jacob saw his sister (y/n) for the first time since his transition into a werewolf. Everyone knew what it meant for him to imprint on his sister.  
The moment it happened, the Quileute pack was shocked. Out of all the girls. . . His own sister?  
For Jacob it seemed like the beginning and the end of the world.  
“This can’t be possible.” Jacob frantically looked at the members of his pack, each having their own expression of dismay as they tried not to meet Jacob’s wild dark eyes. Not even Paul had anything smart to say about the situation. “There must be a way-”  
“Jacob” Sam cuts in “you know that imprinting isn’t up to us.”  
Leah’s own disgust was trained on the floor as she shook her head. “No matter how gross it is.”  
“Leah.” Seth hisses quietly beside her.  
She doesn’t relent. “We’re all thinking it! Imprinting is messed up, that’s what it is.”  
Jacob felt his stomach twist into unbearable knots. He had tried everything to quiet down the undeniable attraction he now felt for his sister. Something unholy despite Sam claiming the nature of imprinting to be, well, natural. He was pretty sure that there had never been a Quileute wolf that had imprinted on their sibling though.  
Moral compass screaming that it was wrong, but the wolf in him crying out that it was right. That he was meant to fall in love with (y/n).  
Ever since becoming a wolf he had found it more and more difficult to be in control of his own body. He couldn’t get angry without fear of taking on his wolf form. Everything in his life was out of control. And now this.  
Pulse quickening, he grew more nauseous each second they discussed it. No one outwardly judged him as they knew imprinting was a random occurrence, but in their eyes he saw the truth of it. The truth of how odd and repulsive it was to have imprinted on his sister.  
“Jake, maybe you should sit down.” Embry suggests to one of his best friends. It was a wolf’s goal to find their one true mate and to imprint on them. Often times this could lead to a lot of trouble. Wolves imprinting on someone who belonged to another. Even imprinting on people who are far too young for them. “You don’t look too well.”  
At this everyone turns their attention to a pale faced Jacob as he teeters on his feet. It appeared at any moment that he might throw up.  
Emily is already on her feet, prepared to help Jacob.  
Backing away, Jacob simply replies “I need to get out of here.”  
Sam and the others call after him as he runs out of the Ueley’s house, desperate for fresh air to clear his head. Clumsy feet fumble against twigs and roots that clung to the earth, threatening to trip him in his delirium.  
Why one of his sisters? Why (y/n)?  
Why didn’t Bella ever play part in his wolf life? How he had prayed it would be Bella he imprinted on. That fate would put them together and separate her from Edward.  
He was going out of his mind. Everything else he had taken in stride. Not this though. God not this.  
Collapsing against a tree, Jacob slides against the trunk; tears filling up his eyes and reddening the rims. He didn’t want to feel like this for his sister. He couldn’t. What would Bella think? What would his family think?  
Oh god, what would (y/n) think?

*

“Did I do something to upset Jacob?” You ask your father. The moment you had arrived, Jacob had just stared at you before promptly storming out.  
It had been some time since you had been back home. You were excited to see your father and siblings again. For the past year you had been attending Juilliard in New York on a scholarship; much like your sister Rachel had done with her own academic life to get out of La Push. For your father it had been hard to let his last daughter go, especially when you were so young. Younger than Jacob. Of course Billy would have objections to you moving all the way to such a dangerous city when you had been coddled your whole life in secluded La Push. It was such an incredible opportunity though. Billy knew Sarah would’ve wanted you to go after it.  
Your dad, at a loss for words, shook his head. “No. I don’t believe you did. You must forgive your brother’s behavior. He’s been through a lot since you left.”  
“He’s gotten more buff. And he cut his hair.” You point out. “What exactly happened, dad?”  
For a moment Billy was silent.  
“What?”  
He slumps in his wheelchair. “(y/n), there’s a lot I need to tell you. And. . . It’ll sound ridiculous at first.”  
“How ridiculous can it be?” You laugh.  
Oh how you were still naive. Vampires and werewolves, what your father told you was like something out of a young adult novel. At first you thought your dad was joking. Trying to laugh it off only had your dad staring at you seriously. He wasn’t joking at all.  
“So Jake. . .” Lingering on the word you didn’t want to say you shake your head. Fingers curling against your knees as you drop your head and rock forward. “A-And Embry and Quil. . .”  
“Yes. All of them.”  
A steady stream of air passes your lips. “Well, that’s certainly a lot to take in. No wonder he stopped writing to me. So what was earlier about? Some weird werewolf thing?”  
“That I don’t know.” Billy admits in a disappointed tone.  
The clock mounted on the wall already read past seven. Jacob had been gone for five hours. For a moment you stare at the ticking of the clock’s hands. Oddly it was soothing to you as it gave you something to concentrate on. After your mother had died, when you felt like you were about to crack you would turn your head up and stare at the clock. Just to forget for a moment that your mother was no longer in your life.  
“Jake and I have a lot of catching up to do.”

He didn’t come home that night.  
At first you had begun to worry until your dad told you that it was normal for Jacob to be out all night. That he and the pack took turns patrolling the forest for any rogue vampires that might try to cross into Quileute territory. It eased you for the rest of the night, but the following day Jacob still hadn’t shown up when noon rolled around. Now Billy was starting to show signs of concern as he tried not to pick up the phone to call the Ueley address.  
You weren’t as hesitant though. Marching to the garage you rummage around Jake’s trash for your old bicycle. It had a few dings from the many times you had fallen off of it. One time you had even crashed into Jacob on a bike ride.  
Pushing your bike out of the garage, you hop on and begin to peddle down the bumpy road until you hit smooth pavement.  
It only took a few minutes of riding your bike that you realized how out of shape you were.  
Beads of sweat started to make your fine baby hairs damp as you continued your venture through La Push. By the time you reached Sam’s house you were soaked in sweat, breathing heavily as you let your bike fall to the ground. YOu take a moment to catch your breath before making your way up Sam’s driveway and to his porch.  
Before you could even knock, the door wings open. You tried not to stare at the woman’s face. Scars ran down one side of her face; even so she was still pretty. Her dark hair was long with straight bangs that framed her face in such a way that made her look strong.  
“Hi, sorry to bother you but I’m looking for my brother Jacob. My dad said he might be here.”  
She smiles warmly. “You must be (y/n). Please come inside.”  
Aware of how unkempt you must look, you awkwardly step inside of the house, feeling ever the stranger. She introduces herself as Emily Young, Sam’s fiance. Emily helps you into the living room and sits you down on the couch. It easily enveloped you and you felt your muscles ache in relief.  
“Do you want anything to drink?” She tries to be cordial and a good host but the only thing you wanted was to speak to your brother. A flash that revealed her hesitance on the topic made you curious as to why she wasn’t outright telling you where your brother was. “(y/n), your father must have told you about Jacob and the rest. . .” You nod. “You need to understand that there are things now that Jacob no longer has control of.”  
Absentmindedly her fingers ghost over the scars on the side of her face. Dark eyes going back to the memory that brought upon such horrible scars. Then she sighs and sits next to you. “(y/n)-”  
The door opens and you’re able to see the massive figure of a shirtless Sam Ueley. He’s slightly surprised by your presence as he pauses in the doorway. Behind him peering over his shoulder are Jared and Paul. Immediately they exchange worried glances with one another, as if reading each other’s thoughts.  
Emily pats the top of your hand while addressing her fiance. “Did you find him?”  
“Yes, but he wants to be alone.”  
“Are you talking about Jake? Where is he?”  
Sam chews on his bottom lip worryingly. “I think you’re the last person he wants to see right now.”  
You took a little bit of offense to that and you felt your cheeks flush. “Why? He’s my brother and I haven’t seen him for a year! I don’t know what I did to upset him. I barely got the chance to say hi to him before he left the house! So it can’t be a werewolf thing!”  
“But it is a werewolf thing.”  
Everyone was clearly uncomfortable when he brought it up.  
You persisted though. “Tell me. I want to know.”  
“You actually don’t want to hear this one.” Paul mutters and Jared elbows him in  
the side.  
There was enough heat in your eyes that made Sam relent. So he told you everything. 

A part of you regretted being so insistent. Maybe it would have been best to live a life in complete ignorance of your brother’s new life. Then again if you had you would have never known why he had so abruptly walked out on you and Billy. It was understandable. By some fate he couldn’t control he had imprinted on you; fate had chosen you, his sister, as his mate. Out of all the women in the world, you were chosen. Imprinting didn’t take into consideration on the fact of blood relations.  
Above all emotions you felt bad for your brother. At first it had sounded cool to be able to turn into a wolf whenever you wanted. You wished you could turn into a badass animal. But at the cost that Jacob had to pay for? You didn’t like the idea that you couldn’t choose who to be with. That intense anger put you at risk of turning into an angry beast.  
Your were in a daze riding your bike to where Sam had told you Jake was. The thoughts tumbling around in your head was enough to distract you from the exhaustion of all the miles you had ridden already.  
Poor Jacob.  
Maybe you should never had come back home. Your friends in New York had begged you to spend your break with them. They didn’t want you to go back to dull Washington. You had wanted to visit your family though. You missed them immensely and in all honesty you were feeling homesick. While they thought Forks was the most boring place on earth it was your home. All of your best memories were imbedded in La Push and Forks. You and your family having picnics at the beach, splashing in the ocean with your siblings. Your mom staying up at night with you when you were sick and telling you ancient stories of vampires and shapeshifters. Never did you think those stories would ever come true.  
You and Jacob had spent many hours at the beach. In fact he had taught you how to ride a bike so that the two of you could go to the beach whenever you wanted. There you would pick sea glass while you sang songs from your favorite Disney movies. He liked to hear you sing and would keep requesting different songs. Often he would try to join in but lacked the honey of your voice. His voice resembled that of the seagulls that flocked together on the beach.  
That’s exactly where he was. He was a rather large speck on the beach. You stare for a moment, the salt air brushing your face and cooling you off. Hating to disturb him instead you choose to listen to the soft crashing of the waves; it took you back to years ago when you still had your mother. When your family was still together.  
You wanted to go back.  
You didn’t want to talk to Jacob about what you had learned.  
You wanted everything to go back to the way it was. You wanted your mom back and your sisters and your brother back.  
Realizing what was happening to your life you grieved for all that you had lost and all that was transpiring. You knew what had to be done. You had to confront Jacob.  
Carefully you crawl down the rocks that separated the sand from the street. From years of climbing up and down them you had become a pro and didn’t slip once. Once you reached the sand you slipped off your shoes and socks, enjoying the softness of the sand underneath your bare feet.  
Clearing your throat, you begin to sing. “I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream.”  
Jacob immediately jerks and turns around in the sand.  
“I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam. And I know it’s true that visions are seldom all they seem.” Using what you learned at school you project your voice so that it was stronger than the waves. “But if I know you, I know what you’ll do.”  
As you got closer to him you saw him fidget and for a moment you didn’t want to continue with the song.  
You look down at your bare feet. Fiddling with your fingers. “You’ll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream. . .”  
“(y/n). . .”  
Later there would be plenty of sand in your pants but you set that aside. You siddle next to him despite Jacob scooting away from you. Refusing to look at you.  
“They told me everything.” You begin.  
Jacob scoffs. “Figures. . .”  
“Jake. . . I know you can’t help it. Sam explained to me what imprinting is.”  
He shudders, hanging his head low. “Please don’t say anything. Please don’t even remind me. I hate that this has happened. I’m so sorry (y/n). I’m so, so sorry.”  
How do you even begin to talk to anyone about such a thing. Incest wasn’t necessarily a normal conversation for people to have let alone discuss.  
“Stop apologizing dummy.” Forcing yourself to laugh, you clench your fingers. It was so hard to talk about this. “Jacob, you know I love you.”  
“Stop.”  
“No, shut up and let me finish. I love you. Your my brother, you’ll always be my brother no matter what stupid fairytale shit happens to you. Fate dictates that I’m your soulmate, okay. Not ideal, but you know that soulmate has different connotations right? We can be spiritual soulmates.” You knew how silly you sounded trying to rationalize what was happening. You knew you were on the verge of crying. “Nothing has to change between us. Please don’t let things change, Jake. Please.”  
You knew he hated seeing you cry. Always had. “Things don’t have to change. Not right away at least.” Jacob admits in a quiet tone. “I’ll be whatever you want me to be or whatever you need me to be. All I know for certain is that you’ve always been the most important thing in my life. Maybe not as intimate as a soulmate, but you’ve always been my little sister I would’ve gladly died for you. This just makes things more permanent. Nothing will change until you want them to.” He grabs your hand and you could feel the tremors in his immediately subside once he makes contact with your skin. “Until then I’ll be happy enough to just stay by your side. Like I’ve always done.”  
Holding in your sob you rub your free hand at your stinging eyes. “Promise?”  
“I promise.”


End file.
